Kamen Rider The Lion Guard
by prwtfalcon6
Summary: Till The Pride Lands End,Kamen Rider Lion Guard Defend
1. Chapter 1: OOO

**Chapter 1**

The PrideLands Skies Were Clear As A Shadow Flew Over.

The Shadow Was A Egret, His Eyes Shined Yellow, Making Him See Far Distances.

Following Behind Was A Lion With A Short Red Mane, A Honey Badger, A Cheetah And A Hippo. They All Had The Same Tattoo On They're Arms (Or Wing).

The Animals Were The Lion Guard. There Was Kion, The Fiercest.

Bunga, The Bravest.

Ono, The Keenest Of Sight.

Fuli, The Fastest.

And Beshte, The Strongest.

They Were The Lion Guard, A Team Who's Duty It Was To Protect The Pridelands And The Circle Of Life.

Then Suddenly, Kion Stopped And Gasped.

 **Earlier**

The Day Was Slow, The Lion Guard Became Bored As Noon Came Around.

Bunga: Ugh! I'm So Bored, Why Can't There Be Anything Happening Right Now?

Beshte: You Said It, Little B.

Then, Ono Came In To The Lion Guard HQ.

Kion: Ono, Anything?

Ono: No, Nothing.

Fuli: Ugh! This Is The Third Day Without A Mission!

Kion: Fuli, Be Patient, Something Will Come Up.

*BOOM!*

Bunga: Zuka Zama! What Was That?

Kion: Come On, Lion Guard!

The Team Raced To The Scene.

 **Now...**

The Others Were In Shock.

There Was A Figure In Black, Spike Plates On His Arms, Gauntlets Connected To His Wrists, Standed On Two Legs And His Blue Eyes Glowed.

Bunga: Kion, Who Is That?

Kion: I Have No Idea.

?: I Am The Dark Poacher!

The Guard Gasped, Poachers Were Something That The Pridelands Were Afraid Of, Hunters Who Kill For Trophies.

Kion: Well, We're The Lion Guard! Leave The Pridelands Now! You Are Not Hunting Anyone!

DP: And Who Gonna Make Me?

Ono Came Back Down. Ono: All Clear For Roaring, Kion.

Kion: I Will!

Kion Roared As DP Became Smoke, Then The Monster Came Out Of The Smoke And His Left Gauntlet Became A Blaster.

Kion: Lion Guard, Run!

The Guard Ran As DP Blasted.

DP: Get Back Here!

DP Chased The Guard Into The Outlands Until They Hit A Dead End.

DP: Now I Will Hang You Heads Right After I Hang Your Necks!

The Villains Weapon Charged Before Two Tentacles Wrapped Around Him, Then They Shocked Him Before Retracting And Knocking Him Back.

Kion: Woah, What Was That?

Ono: More Like Who Is That?

The Others Gasped.

Kion: Heyvi Kabisa...

There Was Figure In Red, Yellow And Green, He Had The Symbols Of A Hawk, Tiger And Grasshopper On His Chest.

?: Kamen Rider OOO!

Guard: Kamen Rider OOO?

 **Chapter 2, Coming Soon**

 **Prwtfalcon6**

 **Review**


	2. Chapter 2: The New Member

**Chapter 2**

OOO Jumped In Front Of The Guard.

DP: I See That Sending You Here Didn't Get Rid Of You.

OOO: It'll Take A Lot More Then Sending Me Here To Beat Me.

DP's Gauntlets Then Shot Two Blades Out Of The Front.

OOO: Well Then, I Guess I'll Unleash My Blades As Well.

OOO Then Took Out His Medals And Replaced Them With Green Ones, He Then Grabbed The Scanner And Scanned The Medals.

OOO: Kamen Rider, Gatakiriba!

O Driver: Stag, Mantis, Grasshopper! Ga~Ta~Gata~Gata~Kiri~Ba, Gatakiriba!

OOO Had A Bug Like Design And Was Green. The Guard Gasped In Shock.

Beshte: Wow!

DP: So, You Changed, No Matter, It'll Be Easier To Squash You!

Then OOO Suddenly Multiplied, Making The Villain Back Up. Then OOO Grabbed The Scanner And Scanned Once More.

O Driver: Scanning Charge!

OOO And The Multiples Jumped Into The Air And Rider Kicked Him Until He Fell.

DP Got Up And Was Now More Angry.

DP: You Think That Can Beat Me!?

OOO: If The Bugs Won't Take You Down, Then The Cats Will.

Kion & Fuli: Cats?

OOO Replaced His Medals With Yellow Ones.

OOO: Kamen Rider, Latoratar!

OOO Driver: Lion, Tiger, Cheetah! *Roar* La~Tah~La~Tah~Latoratar!

OOO Was Now Yellow, Lion Mane On His Head And Claws On His Wrists.

OOO: Time To Go Fast!

OOO Suddenly Started Running As Fast As A Cheetah And Started Speeding In A Circle Around DP.

Fuli Stood There In Shock And Amazement.

Fuli: Huwezi! He's Fast.

Ono Started Stumbling.

Ono: Ugh. Maybe A Little Too Fast? Hapana.

Beshte Started Snickering.

Beshte: Ono, Stop Stumbling. You're Tickling Me.

Ono: Sorry, Beshte. Ono Fell After Stumbling From Being Dizzy.

OOO Finally Stopped And In Front Of Him Was The Stumbling DP.

OOO Scanned Latoratar's Medals.

OOO Driver: Scanning Charge!

3 Yellow Rings Appeared Between The Two And OOO Charged At DP, Using Super Speed Before Slashing Him With His Claws, DP Stumbled Before Falling To His Knees.

DP: I'll Be Back!

With That, DP Disappears, The Guard Runs Up To OOO.

Kion: Wow, Thank You.

OOO: You're Welcome.

OOO Demorphs, The Lion Guard Gasps As They Start To Step Back.

OOO: What's Wrong?

OOO Then Realized Why They Were Backing Up, OOO Was A Human With Short Black Hair, Wore A Black Leather Jacket Over A White Shirt With OOO's Symbol On It, Black Pants And Tan Outdoor Boots.

OOO: Ooh... Don't Worry, I'm Not Going To Hurt You.

Kion: You're Not?

OOO: I Saved You, Didn't I?

Kion: You're Right. I'm Kion. This Is Bunga, Fuli, Ono And Beshte. We're The Lion Guard, Protectors Of The Pridelands And The Circle Of Life.

OOO: I'm Evan Halstead AKA Kamen Rider OOO.

Kion: Nice To Meet You, Evan.

OOO: You Too, Kion.

Then Suddenly, The Six Heard Growling, They Turned To See 3 Hyeans Approaching Them.

Kion: Janja!

Evan: Janja?

Kion: Evan, Meet Janja And His Clan, They're Hyena's Who Don't Care About The Circle Of Life.

Janja: Well, If It Isn't Kion And The Lion Guard.

Janja Then Saw Evan And The Three Hyenas Started Laughing Hysterically.

Janja: A Human, Kion? You Know What Humans Do To Animals, They Hunt Them And Make Them Into Trophies. This Human Can't Understand You And He'll Let Us Make All Of You Our Meal.

Evan: Those Are Both Lies! I Can Understand Them And If You Think I'm Going To Let You Throw The Pridelands And The Circle Of Life Into Anarchy, You Got Another Thing Coming!

Evan Then Put The Original O Medals In The OOO Driver And Scanned Them.

Evan: Kamen Rider, Tatoba!

OOO: Hawk, Tiger, Grasshopper! Ta~To~Ba, Tatoba, Ta~To~Ba!

Janja Had A Scared Expression On His Face After Watching OOO Transform.

Janja: Retreat! With That, The Hyena's Ran.

Then The Six Heard Laughing, They Looked To See A Female Hyena, Laughing After Seeing Janja Retreat.

Kion:Jasiri.

Jasiri: Hi There, Kion.

Jasiri Came To The Six.

Jasiri: Hi, Lion Guard.

Guard: Hi, Jasiri.

Jasiri Then Had A Shocked Look On Her Face.

Kion: What's Wrong, Jasiri?

Jasiri: Kion, There's A Human Behind You!

Kion: Don't Worry, Jasiri. He's A Friend. Evan, Jasiri. Jasiri, Evan Halstead.

Evan: Nice To Meet You, Jasiri.

Jasiri: You Too, Evan.

Evan Shook Jasiri's Paw.

Jasiri: Why Are You In The Outlands, Kion?

Kion: It's Kinda A Long Story.

Jasiri: You Want To Get To Flatridge Rock? You're Pretty Far And It'll Be Awhile.

Kion: Well...Okay.

Jasiri: Follow Me.

The Six Followed Jasiri As Kion Explained What Had Happened Earlier Before A Split In The Path Came Up.

Bunga: Oh No, Which Way?

Jasiri: That I Don't Even Know, I Never Been In This Part Of The Outlands.

Kion: Okay, We'll Split Up. I'll Go With Jasiri And Evan, The Rest Of You, Go The Other Way.

Besthe: Kion, What If Janja Attacks Again?

Evan: Got It Covered. Evan Put The Gatakiriba Medals In The OOO Driver, Scanned Them, Morphed And Multiplied.

The Two Groups Went Both Ways.

Evan: So, How Do You Know Each Other?

Jasiri: I Saved Him Once When He Ended Up In The Outlands.

Kion: And I Saved Her From Janja Too, Because We're The Same.

Jasiri: Sisi Ni Sawa.

Evan: Sisi Ni What?

Kion: Sisi Ni Sawa, It Means We're The Same.

Evan: But How Could You Two Be The Same If You're Two Different- Oh...You're The Same In The For Circle Of Life Even Though You're Two Different Species.

Kion: That's Right.

The Three Kept Walking Before They Were Approached By Cheezi And Chungu. Janja Shoiwed Up A Few Seconds Later.

Janja: If It Isn't The Lion Lover, Jasiri.

Kion: Move, Janja!

Janja: Let Me Think...No.

Jasiri: Then Me And Kion Will Make You Move.

Janja: I Don't Think So, Because You Helped Kion Twice, You Are Exiled From The Outlands!

Kion And Evan Gasped As Jasiri's Eyes Filled With Tears.

Kion: You Have Done Some Evil Things, Janja! But You Crossed The Line This Time!

Janja: Well, Why Don't I Take Care Of You Before I Take Care Of Her? *Laughs*!

The Two Started Fighting The Hyenas, Causing The Battlefield To Become Dusty.

Jasiri Held Her Own Against The Hyenas Before She Heard Kion Scream In Pain.

Kion Ran Out Of The Dust Cloud And Started Licking His Paw.

The Dust Cloud Disappeared As Jasiri Saw Kion Licking His Paw.

Kion Suddenly Stopped Licking And Looked At His Paw, It Was Red, Blood.

Jasiri Gasped In Shock.

Jasiri: Kion! Get To That Cave Over There!

Kion Started To Run To The Cave, But The Wound Made It Hard To Run And Started To Stumble And His Vision Became Impaired As He Walked To The Cave.

As He Got In Front Of The Mouth Of The Cave, Kion Collapsed And His Eyes Started To Close.

Janja And His Clan Started To Approach Kion Before Evan And Jasiri Blocked Them.

Evan: I Am Not Going To Allow You To Hurt Kion!

Janja: Don't Even Bother Changing, I Was Just Startled.

Evan Then Grabbed Three Red Medals, Replaced The Original Ones And Scanned The Red Medals.

Evan: Kamen Rider, Tajadol!

OOO Driver: Hawk, Peacock, Condor! (Screech!) Ta~Ja~Dol!

OOO Was Now Red And Had A Bird Design To It.

Janja Started Laughing.

Evan: What's So Funny?

Janja: You Really Think That Is Going To Scare Us?

Suddenly, Six Wings Shot Out Of OOO's Back And The Hyenas Jaws Dropped In Shock.

Evan: You Were Saying?

Janja Closed His Mouth And Shook His Head To Focus.

Janja: You're Lucky I Lost My Appetite. Come On, Fur Brains.

Janja Left With Cheezi And Chungu Following Close Behind.

Kion's Vision Faded To Black As Jasiri And Evan Turned Around.

Kion Felt Licking As Eyes Started To Open.

Kion: Mom?

?: No. Kion, It's Me.

Kion: Jasiri?

Kion Could See Jasiri, But Barely.

Jasiri: Shh, Kion, Go Back To Sleep.

Kion Started To Fall Asleep As He Saw The Orange Evening Sky Before Closing His Eyes.

Kion Opened His Eyes To See Jasiri Next To Him.

Jasiri: Good Morning, Kion.

Kion: Morning? How Long Was I Out?

Evan: Eighteen Hours.

Kion: Mom And Dad Must Be Worried About Me, I Have To Go Home.

Jasiri Looked The Other Direction.

Kion: Oh, Jasiri. I'm Sorry I Got You Exiled.

Jasiri: It's Okay, Kion. I Would Do It Again. How's Your Paw?

Kion Looked At His Bandaged Paw.

Kion: It's Better. So, Jasiri, Do You Have A Family?

Jasiri Became Silent.

Kion: Jasiri, I Didn't Know.

Jasiri: It's Okay, It Was A Long Time Ago.

Kion: Jasiri, How Would You Like To Become A Member Of The Lion Guard?

Jasiri: What? Kion, I'm A Hyena. I Can't Become A Member.

Kion: Jasiri, You Were Exiled, Where Are You Going To Go?

Jasiri: Maybe I Could Try To Live In-

Kion: In The Pridelands. Jasiri, The Pridelands Are Your Only Option.

Jasiri: But Where Am I Going To Live?

Kion: Um... Maybe You Could Live At...Pride...Rock?

Jasiri: What?

Evan: Huh?

Jasiri: Are You Crazy, Kion!? Pride Rock Is The Lion Territory, You're Father Will Send Me Back And You'll Be Punished!

Kion: I'm Willing To Take Any Punishment My Dad Gives Me.

Jasiri Started Blushing.

Jasiri: You...Would Do That...For Me?

Kion: I Would. I Wouldn't Care If Dad Exiles Me, You Saved My Life Twice And I'm Willing To Put Mine On The Line For You.

Jasiri's Eyes Started Filling Up With Tears.

Jasiri: Kion...*Sniff*...You Are Willing To Put Down Your Life For Mine...*Sniff*

Jasiri Started Softly Crying As More Tears Ran Down Her Face, Kion Walked Up To Her And Hugged Her As Tears Streamed Down His Face.

Jasiri: *Sniff* Okay, Kion. I'll Join The Lion Guard.

Kion: Asante, Jasiri. I'm Making You The Lion Guard's Power Of Kindness. Kion Put The Guard's Mark On Jasiri's Arm.

Kion Then Started Licking Her Tears Away As Jasiri Smiled.

Kion Suddenly Gasped At Jasiri's Shoulder, It Was Bleeding.

Kion: Jasiri, You're Shoulder!

Jasiri Looked At Her Bleeding Shoulder.

Jasiri: It's Okay, I Got It When Janja And His Clan Attacked While You Were Out.

Kion: Are You Going To Be Okay?

Jasiri: Yeah, I've Gotten Worse, Let's Get You Back Home.

Kion: And Welcome You To You're New Home.

The Three Left The Outlands And After A Hour, The Three Arrived At Pride Rock.

Kion: So, What Do You Think?

Jasiri: Wow, Kion.

Evan: That Is Cool.

Kion: Wait Till You See Inside, You're Gonna Live In The Guard's Base.

Jasiri: Asante, Kion.

Bunga: Kion!

Bunga Pounced Kion And Hugged Him.

Kion: Nice To See You Too, Bunga.

The Rest Of The Guard Was Behind The Honey Badger.

Bunga Looked Up And Saw Jasiri.

Bunga: Uh, Kion. What's Jasiri Doing Here?

Kion: Janja Exiled Her, So She's Going To Live In The Base. Also, I Made Her A Member Of The Guard.

Fuli: Have You Lost Your Mind!?

Beshte: Yeah, What Would Simba Say?

Kion: I Don't Care What He Says, Come On Jasiri.

As Jasiri Followed Behind Kion, She Suddenly Became Light Headed And Took A Few Steps Before Collapsing.

Kion: Jasiri! Bunga, Stay With Her, I'll Get Mom.

Kion Ran To Get Nala While Bunga Stayed With The Unconscious Jasiri.

 **Chapter 3, Coming Soon**

 **Prwtfalcon6**

 **Review**


	3. Chapter 3: Acceptance

**Chapter 3**

Kion: Mom!

Nala: Kion! I was so worried about you, are you okay?

Kion: I'm fine, But my friend needs help!

Nala followed Kion to where Jasiri was and Kion nuzzled her before Nala arrived.

Kion: Mom, Jasiri needs help, she was injured by janja.

Nala: Kion...

Kion: Please, mom. She was exiled from the outlands, she has nowhere to go.

Kion's eyes started filling up with tears.

Nala: Okay, i'll help her.

Kion: Thank you, Mom!

Nala put Jasiri on her back and carried her into the lair.

Kion: Where's Evan, Bunga?

Bunga: He said he needed to get supplies, He'll be back.

Kion watched as Nala patched up Jasiri's wound.

Kion: What now?

Nala: We wait. Who patched you up?

Kion: Uh...

Nala: Don't think i wouldn't notice the bandages on your paw.

Kion: It's kind of a long story, but i can tell you that the one who patched my paw was Evan.

Nala: Evan?

Kion: Yeah, but there's something about him you're probably not going to like.

Nala: What could be so bad about him?

Evan: I'm back.

Tajadol flew into the lair and demorphed to Evan.

Nala gasped and started growling at Evan.

Kion: Mom, please.

Nala calmed down.

Nala: That's who saved you?

Kion: Yes. Mom, Evan Halstead. Evan, my mom, queen Nala.

Evan reached out his hand and Nala put her paw on it.

They shook.

Evan: Nice to meet you, you're majesty.

Nala: You too, but please, Nala.

?: Kion!

Kion turned to see Kiara running towards him.

Kion: Kiara.

Kiara pounced on him.

Kiara: Where were you!? Dad and Zazu had been looking for you!

Kion: Uh...

Kiara looked up and saw Jasiri.

Kiara: Why is there a hyena here!?

Kion: She was exiled from the outlands and she saved my life twice.

Kiara then turned to Evan.

Kiara: Who is that!?

Kion: That's Evan.

Kiara: But he's a human!

Kion: He saved mine and the guard's lives.

Kiara: Kion! Dad is going to be so mad at you!

Nala: That's enough, Kiara.

Kiara got off Kion as Jasiri started to groan and wake up.

Kion: Jasiri?

Jasiri: Kion?

Kion cuddled against her fur.

Nala: Jasiri, how are you feeling?

Jasiri: I'm still weak, but okay, i'm sorry if i caused any trouble.

Nala: No need to apologize, You saved my son's life and for that, I thank you.

Jasiri: You're welcome.

?: I'm back, has Kion returned?

The voice belonged to Simba.

Nala: In here.

Simba came into the lair.

Simba: Kion, what happened?

Kion: It's a long story, but Jasiri and Evan saved me and the guard.

Simba: Jasiri?

Kion indicated the sleeping hyena.

Simba stood there in shock, stuttering.

Simba: You...She's...Friend?!

Kion: Dad, Jasiri's not like other hyenas, she's my friend. She protected me and Evan patched me up.

Simba: Evan?

Kion indicated to the human, laying against the wall.

Simba: You brought a human!?

Kion: Dad, let me explain.

Simba: Explain what!? First, you bring a hyena into the Pridelands! now a human!? Kion, you are grounded!

Nala: Simba!

Kion: But, dad...

Simba: No buts! You are grounded, that hyena and human will be sent back and will be exiled from the Pridelands and that is final!

Kion started shedding tears and started softly crying as Simba walked away.

Nala followed Simba outside to Pride Rock as he paced back and forth.

Nala: You're overreacting, Simba.

Simba: It was bad enough with Kiara and Kovu, now our son is friends with a hyena and a human.

Nala: Jasiri saved our son and Evan bandaged his paw, that poor girl has nowhere to go.

Simba: Nala, She can't be trusted, she might bring other hyenas into the Pridelands!

Nala: She's not like other hyenas.

Simba: And the human will probably call his human friends and make the Pridelands into a all-can-you-eat buffet!

Evan: (À la Dr Cox) Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong. You're wrong. You're wrong. You're wrong.

Simba: What do you mean, "I'm wrong"?

Evan: I heard the whole thing, A: Humans don't eat or hunt lions, and B: I'm telling you that you're wrong because you view Jasiri and me by your own prejudice views.

Simba: Prejudice!? How am i prejudice?

Evan: You view Jasiri and me by your own views and you think all hyenas are bad because a few of them don't respect the circle of life.

Simba: These accusations are untrue!

Nala: They are true, Simba. Evan is right.

Simba: Nala, how could you say that?

Nala: Ever since Scar's defeat, you've been prejudice against hyenas, you sent all of the hyenas into the outlands Bbecause of your views.

Evan: Say Wha-?

Nala: Jasiri and Evan saved Kion and his friends and you want to exile them because you think they're bad by your views, that's being prejudice. You have to apologize to Kion, Jasiri And Evan, unground our son and not exile the two.

Simba: *Sigh* I don't know, i'm worried that the animals in the Pridelands might revolt against me if they find out about Jasiri and Evan.

Evan: Simba, the odds of that happening are critically low. Simba, if you exile Jasiri, Kion won't forgive you and would probably run away and the guard is being threatened.

Nala: By who?

Evan: I don't know what his real name is, but he's known as The Dark Poacher, he's the monster that sent me here, without me, he'll turn the Pridelands into a archaic wasteland and kill the guard.

Simba: Look, Evan. The lions can protect him and the guard. Besides, what can you do that us lions can't?

Evan: I fought him before, i know how he fights and i'm also a Kamen Rider, i have the powers and tools to fight him.

Nala: Simba, don't exile Jasiri or Evan.

Simba: Nala...

Nala: We already lost one child, i don't want to lose kion as well.

Nala turned around and walked back into the lair as Evan got behind Simba and slapped him in the back of the head.

Simba: Ow! Why did you do that?

Evan: To knock some common sense into you.

Evan followed Nala back inside as Simba thought about what Evan and Nala were saying.

When the two went inside, Kion was gone.

Nala: Ono, where's Kion?

Ono: Kion left, you're highness. He said he needed some time alone.

Nala: I better go after him.

Evan: Let me go with you, Nala.

Nala: Okay, Evan.

Both Nala and Evan left Pride Rock to find Kion.

Simba went back inside to see Bunga staring at him with angry look.

Bunga: I thought you were like my brother, i guess i was wrong.

Bunga heads to the Lion Guard lair as Simba tried to recall what just happened.

Meanwhile, Kion was standing near the sinkhole Simba and Bunga fell in a while ago. His eyes were filled with tears and flowing down his face as he looked in the hole.

Nala: Kion!

Kion turned his head to see Nala and Evan behind him.

Evan: Kion, you're father was wrong about me and Jasiri, don't let him break you down.

Kion: What am i supposed to do? He's the King.

?: And sometimes the king can be wrong about things.

Kion turned to the voice, it was Simba.

Nala: Simba.

Simba: You were right, Nala. I guess i let my views cloud my judgement and for that, i'm sorry.

Nala: Thank you, Simba. But i think you should be apologizing to Evan and Kion.

Simba: Right. Evan, I deeply apologize to you for not getting to know you better.

Evan: Apology accepted.

Simba then turned to Kion.

Simba: Kion...I'm sorry for being so harsh on you and not getting to know Jasiri, If you want to ignore me and hate me forever, go on ahead, that's what i deserve.

Kion waited for a minute or two before facing Simba.

Kion: I forgive you, Dad.

Simba: Thank you, Kion.

Kion: Hakuna Matata.

Kion ran to Simba and hugged him.

?: Aw, how touching.

The four turned to see the Dark Poacher in front of them, he was holding a bazooka type weapon and it started powering up.

Evan: Look out!

Evan put in three medals and scanning them, showing a ring in brown, one in gold and one in orange.

Evan: Kamen Rider, Burakawani!

O Driver: Cobra, Turtle, Crocodile!

The cannon fired, causing a explosion.

DP: Bye-bye.

DP started to walk away.

O Driver: Bura-Ka~~Wani!

DP: What!?

DP turned to see Evan transformed into Burakawani and blocked the blast as the smoke cleared.

DP kept firing as Evan blocked the blasts and started walking towards him.

The cannon ran out of ammo as Evan grabbed DP, threw him up in the air, Evan's left leg turning into a crocodile head, catching the villain and throwing him before the crocodile leg reverted back.

Suddenly, DP's hands glowed purple.

DP: You think that is the only weapon i have up my sleeve?

His hands became purple orbs of energy and he combined them to make a energy blast heading for the heroes.

Evan: Look Out!

Evan got ready to block the blast with the shells on his arms, meanwhile at Pride Rock, the Guard was just getting done telling Kiara, TiIfu and Zuri about what has happened recently.

Kiara: I guess i owe Kion an apology.

 **BOOM!**

Tiifu: What was that?!

The eight looked outside and saw a big tower of smoke in the distance.

Fuli: Ono, check it out.

Ono: Affirmative.

Ono used his vision to see where the smoke came from, Ono saw DP walking towards the injured and unconscious Simba, Nala, Kion And Evan.

Ono: Hapana! Guys, Simba, Nala, Kion and Evan are in danger!

Beshte: Are they okay?

Ono: No, they're really hurt! Come on!

The Guard went back inside to follow Ono.

Fuli: Kiara, watch Jasiri.

Kiara: No, I'm going with you. Tiifu, Zuri, Keep an eye on Jasiri.

Tiifu: Hakuna Matata, Kiara.

Kiara followed the Guard.

Kiara: Till the Pridelands end...

Guard: Lion Guard defend!

After the blast, Kion was laying on his back, unconscious, Nala and Evan tried to get up, but couldn't and Simba groaned after waking up from the brute force of the blast. All of them had cuts, scrapes and bruises.

DP then started walking toward Simba and got ready to aim his blade to kill the lion king.

DP: Now it's time to end the reign of Simba!

Kiara: Daddy!

DP looked up to see the Guard approaching him.

Beshte: Twende Kiboko!

Beshte pushed DP into the hole with all of his strength.

Simba, Nala and Evan Started to get up.

Kiara: Daddy, Mom, are you okay?

Simba: We're fine, princess.

Bunga: Kion!

The eleven looked at Bunga, holding Kion And trying to wake him up.

Bunga: Kion! Kion, wake up! Buddy? Kion!

Kion didn't respond.

Nala: Kion?

Simba: Kion!

Kion still didn't respond.

Bunga started fearing the worst.

Bunga: Kion, this isn't funny! Wake up!

The Lion didn't respond nor his eyes opened.

Bunga put Kion down and fell to his knees and hands.

Bunga: Kion...No...

Bunga got to his knees and screamed.

Bunga: KION!

Bunga started sobbing, Tears flowing like river down his face.

The Guard had tears flowing down they're faces as well and even gave a few sobs.

Nala Walked Over to Kion's body and started silently crying over him, Kiara walked to Kion And buried her face in his chest, Tears running from her face to Kion's fur.

Simba couldn't keep back the tears as the image of him holding a dead lion cub covered in blood with a brown mane went through his mind.

Evan then put three gray medals in the O Driver and scanned them.

Evan: Kamen Rider, Sagouzo.

O Driver: Rhino, Gorilla, Elephant! Sagozo...Sa-Go-Zo!

Evan transformed into Sagozo and started banging his chest like a gorilla to get the crying animals attention.

Evan: Kion isn't dead, he's just unconscious.

Nala: *Sniff* how do you know that?

Evan: I'm a veterinarian, I know things.

Evan demorphed and started tickling Kion, the lion cub starts laughing instantly and opens his eyes to see everyone except for Evan with tears in they're eyes.

Kion: Why are all of you crying?

Nala: Oh, Kion. We thought we lost you.

DP then emerged from the hole.

DP: Oh, Good. Everyone's here, including the princess.

Kiara suddenly became bound via energized rope and was floated torward DP.

DP: Now, Simba, Unless you care about your daughter's life, you will surrender to me.

Simba: Let...my...daughter... go!

Simba charged at DP, only to be knocked back by a sonic wave coming from DP's left hand.

Kiara: Daddy!

DP: Now, i'll ask you again...

Simba: Give Kiara Back!

DP: Suit Yourself.

DP put Kiara down and raised his blade, ready to kill her.

Guard: Kiara!

Nala: Kiara!

Simba: Princess!

Evan: Kiara!

Suddenly, a gold blur pushed DP back, the gold blur was a Rider, the suit was black with gold gloves and boots with a thron sticking out of the end, his helmet represented a jackal, he had a OOO style jackal face on his circle chest armor and his belt was a version of the OOO Driver, but with only one medal slot with a gold medal in it.

DP: Who are you supposed to be?

?: Kamen Rider Jackal!

Kion: Evan, do you know him?

Evan: No, I've never heard of Kamen Rider Jackal.

DP: No matter, i''ll take you down easily!

DP unleashed his blades and charged at Jackal, only to have the Rider disappear as the blade swung at him.

Evan: Where did he go?

Turns out, Jackal was invisible and he started attacking DP with the thorns on his gloves and boots. He finally reappeared after a few minutes of attacking DP.

The Rider went up to DP, grabbed him, threw him into the air and pressed his medal.

Jackal Driver: Scanning charge!

Three gold rings appeared and boosted the Rider into the air, the rider suddenly started slashing DP back and forth while flying the same way.

Beshte: Poa.

The Rider stopped slashing and gave DP a powerful axe kick, sending him hurling to the hole.

DP then grabbed a grenade from his belt and threw it at Jackal, only to have the Rider catch it without looking.

DP disappeared as Jackal threw the grenade back in the hole and it exploded.

Jackal: And that's how you do it, jackal style.

 **Who is Kamen Rider Jackal? Fing out in Chapter 4, coming soon.**

 **Prwtfalcon6**

 **Review**


	4. Chapter 4: First Meeting

**Chapter 4**

The group stood shocked at Kamen Rider Jackal after he caused DP to retreat.

Kion: Um, Thank You?

Jackal: You're welcome, Kion.

Kion: Wait, How do you know who i am?

Jackal suddenly flashed, making the group look away from the light it was shining.

After the flash disappeared, the group looks and sees a jackal pup standing in the same place with the Jackal Driver around him.

Kion: Dogo?

Dogo: Yeah, it's me.

Fuli: Didn't we send you and your family into the Outlands?

Dogo: Yeah, But don't worry, it's only me.

Beshte: Why are you on your own?

Dogo: I kinda ran away from home.

Kion: Okay, let's take you back home and-.

Dogo: No! I...don't want to go back there.

Beshte: Why?

Dogo: *Sigh* I had a fight with mama because I don't want to... what's that word when you steal something by being nice?

Evan: Con.

Dogo: Yeah, that.

A record scratch went off in Dogo's head as he turned around to Evan.

Dogo: Human!

Dogo hid behind Kion.

Kion: Don't worry, Dogo. He's a friend.

Dogo: He is?

Kion: Yeah, he's a veterinarian. What's a veterinarian, Evan?

Evan: A veterinarian or vet for short is a Animal Doctor.

Dogo started walking towards Evan and looked up at him.

Dogo: H-Hi.

Evan: Hello.

Evan picked up Dogo and looked at him for a few seconds.

Evan: Aw, aren't you just the cutest thing?

Dogo chuckled in embarrassment at Evan's response.

Dogo: Yeah, i kinda am.

Evan put Dogo down as Kiara approached the jackal pup.

Kiara: Dogo, thank you for saving me.

Kiara gave Dogo a kiss on the cheek which made the jackal pup's face turn bright red.

Kion: Dad, should we let Dogo back into the Pridelands?

Simba: This time. I'm letting you decide, son.

Kion: It would be nice to have a second Rider on our side, but this could be something bad in disguise.

Dogo, are you sure Reirei didn't put you up to this?

Dogo: No, mama never had anything to do with this, I saw you were in trouble, I decided to help.

Fuli: But you and your family almost ruined Kupatana.

Dogo: I know. And i'm sorry, I was just following mama.

Fuli: Yeah, like we haven't heard that excuse before.

Kion: Easy, Fuli. Dogo did just save my sister.

Beshte: Yeah but, i'm going to have to agree with Fuli on that.

Ono: Me as well. It may have been different with Jasiri, but I don't know what to think about this.

Bunga: I don't agree at all, even though i thought he was cute when we met him.

Kion: Mom, what do you think?

Nala: I don't know what to think, Kion.

Kion: Evan?

Evan: I don't know either.

Dogo ears slumped as sadness started covering him.

Dogo: I understand if you don't want me here, i'll just go back to the Outlands.

Dogo started walking away as Kion thought about it for a few seconds.

Kion: Dogo, wait.

Dogo stopped and turned back.

Kion: I need to think about this, alone.

Kion walked away a far enough distance away from the group as Mufasa's spirit appeared in the clouds.

Mufasa: Kion, is there something wrong?

Kion: Yeah, a jackal pup just saved my sister, but I don't know if I should allow him back into the Pridelands since he and his family almost ruined Kupatana.

Mufasa: Kion, Not all outlanders are the same, Just like that Hyena girl you rescued, some animals can change.

Kion: What should i do, Grandfather?

Mufasa: That, Kion...is your choice.

Kion: Thank you, Grandfather.

Kion turns around and starts heading back towards the group as Mufasa's spirit disappears.

Bunga: So?

Kion: I've decided that Dogo should be allowed back in.

Dogo: Asante, Kion.

Kion: You're welcome, Dogo.

Simba: Dogo, I think it be best if you tell your mother about this.

Beshte: And we'll be there to keep you safe.

Evan: And i'll be there too, just in case.

Dogo: I'm going to go tell her right now.

The guard and Evan followed Dogo into the Outlands, Both watched from a hidden distance as Dogo started to approach Reirei.

Dogo: Mama?

Reirei: Dogo!

Reirei ran up to her son and hugged him.

Reirei: I was so worried about you, where were you?

Dogo: I was in the Pridelands. I saved Princess Kiara.

Reirei: That's good, Dogo! Now we can get back in and have a big Prideland feast.

Dogo: No, Mama! I told you before, I don't want to do this anymore.

Reirei started laughing at her son's response.

Dogo: I'm serious!

Reirei (Laughing): Dogo, stop being funny. Mama can't handle it.

Dogo growled in anger, much to Reirei's surprise.

Reirei: Did you just growl at me?

Dogo: No?

Reirei: Aw, my little boy's growing up.

Dogo: Okay, Mama. If you won't listen to me, then maybe listen to him. Kamen Rider!

Dogo pressed the medal with his paw.

Jackal Driver: Jackal!

Dogo transforms into Kamen Rider Jackal as Goigoi wakes up and sees the Jackal Rider.

Goigoi: Honey, who's that?

Reirei: That's our son. Dogo, what is this you're wearing?

Dogo: I'm a Kamen Rider, Mama. And I also want to tell you something.

Reirei: What?

Dogo: I'm leaving home.

Reirei was shocked.

Reirei: Dogo, you can't live on your own.

?: So this is who you are. A jackal pup is responsible for beating me?

Dogo turned around to see DP.

Dogo: Mama, Dad, get back inside.

Reirei: Dogo, who is that?

Dogo: I said get back inside!

Reirei: Don't yell at me or your father, young man!

DP fired a laser blast from his hand, it was heading for Reirei and Goigoi before being blocked by Dogo.

Reirei: Probably a good idea. Let's go, Goigoi!

Both her and Goigoi ran back inside they're den and started watching the fight with their other kids.

DP unleashed his blades.

DP: Bring it on!

Dogo: Gladly!

Both charged at each other with both of them blocking each others melee attacks as the jackals, the guard and Evan watched.

Evan: Could someone please remind me what's Kupatana?

Simba: Kupatana is the day where all the animals in the Pridelands come together to celebrate the circle of life in peace.

Evan: So basically, it's the Pridelands version of christmas.

Kion: Christmas?

Evan was about to explain before stopping.

Evan: I'm not going to even signify that with a response.

As the battle continued, Dogo kept slashing DP before pressing his medal.

Jackal Driver: Scanning charge!

Dogo grabbed DP and threw him up in the air before performing his scanning charge.

DP wasn't down yet as he kept firing at Dogo, only to have him block every time.

Evan: I have an idea.

Evan morphed into Kamen Rider OOO.

OOO Driver: Hawk, Tiger, Grasshopper! Ta~To~Ba! Tatoba! Ta~To~Ba!

Evan: Dogo, Catch!

Evan threw Dogo a brown medal with a kangaroo on it.

Evan: Replace it with your medal.

Dogo: Okay, Evan.

Dogo replaced the Jackal medal with the Kangaroo medal and pressed it.

Dogo: Kamen Rider!

Jackal Driver: Kanga~Kanga~K-K-K~Kanga! Kanga~Roo!

Dogo was given a brown look with him getting a kangaroo represented helmet and OOO chest, red boxing gloves for hands and having red boots on his feet.

The red boots gave him super jumping abilities and the red gloves gave him super strong punching power, that's what Dogo did to knock DP to the ground before pressing the medal.

Jackal Driver: Scanning charge!

Dogo's super jump launched him towards DP and punched the villain with brute force, knocking him down.

VO: K.O!

DP: I'll be back.

With that, DP disappears.

Dogo demorphed and collapsed, falling asleep in the process.

After explaining what has happened and meeting Evan, Reirei gave Dogo a goodbye kiss after Beshte picked him up and agreed to take him to Pride Rock and let him sleep it off.

The group returned to see Jasiri standing and feeling better as the evening came over the Pridelands. Evan had gotten a pair of pillows from his campsite, Evan explains that he was camping when he was sent to the Pridelands. Evan slept with the guard in case DP ever returned, But he didn't.

The next day, Simba decided to tell the Pridelands about Jasiri, Evan and Dogo.

Zazu: are you sure about doing this, sire?

Simba: Yes, Zazu. I am.

Zazu: But you won't know how they'll react, I was generally surprised about this.

Simba: Don't worry, Zazu. Evan will be ready in case it gets out of hand.

Zazu: Will be ready in case? I don't like the sound of that.

Simba: It'll be okay, Zazu.

Simba came out and greeted the animals bowing down below.

Evan: Do i have to bow down, Kion?

Kion: If you want to.

Evan: I'll stand.

Simba: Attention, Pridelands. I have some news to share with you.

Evan: Ready, Dogo?

Dogo: Yep.

Both: Kamen Rider!

Both morphed into Kamen Riders and walked up to where Simba was.

Simba: I like you all to meet Kamen Rider Jackal and Kamen Rider OOO.

The pridelanders were surprised at the reveal of the two Riders, but that turned to shock when Dogo and Evan demorphed.

The pridelanders soon became angry and started protesting.

Simba roared to get the protesting pridelanders attention.

Simba: Listen, please get to know Evan and Dogo before you judge them. Evan?

Evan: Attention, Pridelands. My name is Evan Halstead and I am a veterinarian, which translates into animal doctor. I am here because there is a threat in the Pridelands, he calls himself the Dark Poacher and he is very dangerous. I am here to make sure that he is stopped, but I need to tell you to not interfere. Dogo here helped me stop the last attack and rescued Princess Kiara, you should be grateful.

Simba: Also, there is someone else i want you to meet, Jasiri.

Jasiri didn't move at first, but Kion agreed to walk with her as she revealed herself to the Pridelanders.

Everyone was in utter shock from the revelation of Jasiri.

Simba: All i ask of you all is please treat Jasiri, Dogo and Evan with kindness, not hatred, i don't want prejudice looming over the Pridelands. That'll be all, Asante.

The Pridelanders started going back before loud stomping is heard.

Simba: What was that?

Ono used his enhanced sight to see DP riding on top of a giant light blue dragon monster.

Ono: Hapana! It's the Dark Poacher! He's back!

Simba: Everyone, Run! The Dark Poacher is here!

The Pridelanders all ran away as the giant dragon came into view.

Then suddenly, the dragon's mouth opened and it's tongue stretched, wrapping Ono in its clutches and retracting, swallowing Ono in one gulp.

Heroes: Ono!

DP jumped down from the monster and started charging at Evan before the human morphed into Tatoba and reacted by blocking DP's attack.

Evan: OOOxcalibur!

OOO's sword appeared and he knocked DP back after striking him.

Evan and DP fought in a battle of melee and became preoccupied as the dragon faced the Guard.

Bunga: Hey, you overgrown lizard, why don't you pick on someone else?

The dragon's mouth opened again and it's tongue wrapped Bunga before he could react and swallowed him in one gulp.

Beshte: Little B!

Guard: Bunga!

Simba: Bunga!

Evan: No!

The tongue stretched again, wrapped Kion in it's clutches and retracted, swallowing Kion in one gulp.

Inside the stomach, Kion landed on Bunga and Ono, Ono's head was under Kion's, but Bunga's was unfortunately under Kion's rear.

Bunga: What did I do to deserve this?

Ono: Um…

Bunga: Don't answer that.

All: Kion!

DP started laughing, giving the chance for Evan to knock DP back and charged at the incoming tongue headed for Fuli and attacked it. The dragon screamed in pain.

Evan: We've got to get them out of that thing.

Simba: How?

Evan thought about it for a second before coming to a solution.

Evan: We'll punch them out! Dogo, with me.

Dogo: Right, Kamen Rider!

Jackal Driver: Jackal!

Dogo transformed as Evan replaced the Tatoba medals with grey ones.

Evan: Kamen Rider, Sagouzo!

OOO Driver: Rhino! Gorilla! Elephant! Sagouzo. Sagouzo!

Evan transformed into Sagouzo as both him and Dogo got in front of the dragon.

Evan: Dogo, I'm going to lift you, when I say Now, Kick the dragon with all your might.

Dogo: Got it!

Evan: Alright, active your scanning charge.

Dogo pressed his medal and activated his scanning charge.

Jackal Driver: Scanning Charge!

Evan shot him into the air.

Evan: Now!

Dogo kicked the dragon's jaw, causing it to shoot upwards.

Evan then activated his Scanning Charge.

OOO Driver: Scanning Charge!

Evan then jumped up and uppercut the dragon's stomach, causing Kion, Bunga and Ono to escape the stomach and shot into the air.

Evan then replaced the medals with the Tajadol medals.

Evan: Kamen Rider, Tajadol!

OOO: Hawk! Peacock! Condor! Ta~Ja~Dol!

Evan transformed and shot into the sky, catching Kion, Bunga and Ono mid-air and landing them safely on Pride Rock.

Nala: Are you boys alright?

Kion: Yeah, mom.

Ono: Yes, your highness. But I think it be best if I don't go back there.

Evan: Don't worry, Ono. You won't ever go back in there.

Evan transformed back into Tatoba, put three blank medals in OOOxcalibur and scanned them.

OOOxcalibur: Scanning Charge!

Evan then used his grasshopper abilities, jumped towards the dragon and slashed him straight down, almost splitting him in half.

The dragon fell down and exploded.

DP: No! DP disappears as the Pridelanders cheered for Evan and Dogo.

Later on, Kion walked with the Guard after a mission when he heard some rustling and it caught his eye.

Kion walked towards the source of the rustling to see a dark brown cub about Kiara's age with a black mane and a black streak of mane on his chest.

Kion: Can i...help you?

?: No.

Kion: Are you okay?

?: Yeah, just a bit hungry.

Kion: Well, if you're hungry, you are welcome to stay at Pride Rock.

?: I'm...sorry, but I can't.

Kion: Why not?

?: I just can't.

Kiara: Kovu!

Kiara ran over to the lion cub.

Kion: Kiara, you know him?

Kiara: Yes, but don't tell Dad about this. Kovu, this is my little brother, Kion. He's the leader of the Lion Guard.

Kovu: The Lion Guard? I thought they were gone because of-.

Kion: Yeah.

Kovu: Wow. Well, nice to meet you, Kion.

Kion: You too, Kovu.

Kiara and Kovu as Jasiri joined Kion.

Jasiri: Who was that, Kion?

Kion: Kiara's friend. His name is Kovu.

Jasiri: Where have I heard that name before?

Kion: I don't know.

Jasiri: It'll come to me.

Kion and Jasiri started walking in the opposite direction of Kiara and Kovu.

Simba and Evan watched as the four walked in opposite directions of each other.

Evan: Simba, who is that with Kiara?

Simba: Kovu. He's from the Outlands.

Evan: Outlands? But why are Lions there?

Simba: It's... complicated. *Sigh*, why can't my kids have normal friends?

Evan: Let it go, Simba. Let it go.

 **Chapter 5, coming soon**

 **Prwtfalcon6**

 **Review**


End file.
